


The way you look tonight

by darkcookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcookie/pseuds/darkcookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sure I’m really beautiful, why can’t I see myself?” Sehun whines and crosses his arms. I take the bottle and drink again. “What’s the perk of being the most beautiful being on earth of we can’t see ourselves?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you look tonight

The room starts spinning even before I decide to give up and yield to gravity. With my reflexes I can actually feel every inch I fall and seeing the room turning in slomo didn’t help my dizziness. What helps though is seeing that Sehun is having even a harder time than me. By the time I am lying on the floor he is holding on to the wall with crooked legs and his fangs out. He tries to come to me but after one step his knees stop working so he crawls till he is next to me.  
“This feels good, Baek,” he mutters, closing his eyes. “So this is what humans do to celebrate.”  
“Or to drown their sorrows, it works either way,” I had been living with humans for a couple of centuries already and knew my way around, but Sehun grew up in a coven and was still new to all of this.   
“How are you doing?” I ask mockingly because I can see him and his face is more descriptive than any words he may say.  
“You know, I think I could fly if I jump off the rooftop.” He says slowly, dragging most of the sounds.  
“I’m sure you could,” I answer. What I don’t foresee is him jumping up full speed and falling down again because he can’t hold on well on his feet. I roll laughing mimicking him and repeating the act.  
“Just wait until the room stops spinning and you’ll see,” he says pouting. I sit down next to him and start playing with his hair, pulling softly the strains and twisting them between my fingers. He crawls to lay down his head on my lap and we stay like this silent for a while.  
“Man, we’re such a mess,” he says as he sits up. “I think I need another drink to deal with my hair.”  
“What would you know? It’s not like you can see it.” I open up another bottle and start gulping the drink down. He takes the bottle from my hands away and looks at me offended.  
“It’s not f-fair,” He mutters. “I’m sure I’m really beautiful, why can’t I see myself?” He whines and crosses his arms. I take the bottle and drink again. “What’s the perk of being the most beautiful being on earth of we can’t see ourselves?”  
“You are beautiful Sehun. You don’t need a mirror to know that,” I sigh.  
“I am?” He starts laughing wildly, his eyes shining with excitement.  
“Of course… you are.” The room is starting to feel like a rollercoaster. “Your cute bangs bring out your blood red eyes.” I laugh as he looks at me waiting to go on. I lean closer to look at him and push his hair to the side. “You have a n-nice face, all together Sehun.” The effort of talking has exhausted me so I lay down again. But Sehun wants more.  
“What else, Baekhyun?” He is poking me everywhere trying to get me to finish up what I started. He is tickling me, biting me and hassling me and all I want is to sleep.  
“Okay, okay….come here.” I pull him to sit right in front of me and start to check out his face slowly. “You have a tiny tiny button nose right here,” I poke him “And when you smile your eyes … they seem like two moons, yeah that’s it.” I try to stand up but the room has decided to have a party and twirl around us as we speak which made it actually difficult to tell what is up and what down.  
“Tell me more!” He complains and pulls my arm. “I want to know more!”  
Knowing that standing up was going to be impossible I sigh and just give in. “Okay, let’s see… You do this cute thing where you lick your lip and you look like a stray cat.”   
“I don’t look like a stray cat!”   
“Shut up, yes you do. And when you laugh, you just like laugh with your whole body, kinda like a cute seal because you also always clap when you laugh really hard. You also have this bitchy face, that’s your trade mark, where you just pull your lips together and look really confused and pissed at the same time.” I start laughing at my own joke and even though he is mad this is turning against him he just starts laughing too.  
Once we are done we are just lying on the floor next to each other and looking at the ceiling. “You have probably the most expressive eyebrows I have ever seen. And when you’re flushed because of the hunt you look incredibly sexy, blood suits you incredibly well. And sometimes, when you are in deep thoughts, there is a small frown you always make that is adorable – in a very manly way of course.” I add as he looks at me angrily. “And there are some times where the lights reflects on your eyelashes and the shadow on your face makes you look like a fallen angel. You’re beautiful, Sehunnie.”  
I can practically hear him smile next to me and I pull him closer.  
“Do you want me to tell you what you look like, Baekhyun?” He whispers quietly.  
“Do you think I am beautiful?” I answer slowly.  
“Yes, you’re perfect.” He says.  
“Then I don’t need anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, I wrote this ages ago.   
> This is based off a Tumblr post I can't seem to find, that said something close to this: " Two drunk vampires describing each other since they can see their own reflection."   
> It seemed so cute in my mind, I sort of had to write this.   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
